


A Drink in the Dark

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drinking, Family of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Team, light banter, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team might argue, and they might’ve all had some messed up childhoods, but they were still a team. More than that, they were family. And family always looked after one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first ever Leverage fanfic. Enjoy.

Parker glared as did Hardison at Nathan, who resisted cringing. These two knew some dangerous moves, and he was reminded yet again why it was bad to get on their bad side. The only saving grace he had was that he’d done it to protect the team. He knew that Sophie-or whoever-was furious, and was likely to keep her name from him for a long time. 

But he did it to protect them!

Wasn’t that a good thing? 

He sighed, as they stormed out, one by one, and left him alone with his dark thoughts. 

Rather, he thought he’d been alone. 

“Why’d you do it? Hypnotize Hardison?” Elliot asked, from the darkness of one of the booths. To his surprise, he didn’t startle. Though he did turn to see him more clearly. 

“To protect him,” He said, without hesitation. “He would’ve gone up there, he would’ve been scared…I didn’t want him scared, Elliot. I didn’t want any of them to be scared.” 

Elliot studied him, and then sighed.

“You know, none of us have led particularly normal childhoods. You and I come close, I think, and so does…Sophie.” The pause was evident, and it made Nate grit his teeth as he sat down. 

“Yes, I know. Hell, even my childhood wasn’t exactly normal. I grew up as my father trained me to be one of the world’s best criminals.” He scowled. 

“And I grew up running from three different countries,” Elliot sniped back at him. He blinked. 

“Really?” 

“No,” Elliot said quickly-almost too quickly, Nathan thought. “Listen, Nate…I understand that you did it to protect us. And I’ll try to convey that message to them. But…even if I do somehow manage to tell them why you did it, I doubt that they’ll be that forgiving. But they will go easy on you. No pranks,” Elliot said with a grin as he remembered some of the team’s past pranks. 

Nate smiled as well. 

“Thank you,” He said, sighing. “I wish…I wish I could make everyone happy.” 

“You will fail at that,” Elliot warned him. “No matter what you do, you’ll screw things up. I’ve tried to do that once…it didn’t end well.” He said with a frown. 

Nate nodded his understanding, and glanced towards the bar. 

“How about a drink?” He asked Elliot, who considered before nodding. Nate went over, grabbed two glasses, and a bottle of whiskey. He brought the items over, and set the glasses on the table, and poured. Then he parked, took his glass, and raised it.

“Here’s to a drink in the dark, which hopefully leads to better things,” Nate suggested. 

Elliot grinned.

“Hell, I’ll drink to that!” He said, and drank the entirety of the drink, and then snagged the bottle. “Goodnight, Nate.” 

“You realize that there’s more alcohol in here!” Nate called back, laughingly. 

Elliot waved a hand, made it to the door, and shut off the lights. 

“On the other hand,” Nate mused. “That would require me walking in the dark. And I’m not sure I could do that right now.” 

So, with a heavy sigh, he remained sitting in the dark, thinking that this was a nice night to have a drink in the dark.  
==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. Votes and Comments appreciated!


End file.
